The present invention relates to apparatus that is mountable to an inflated inner tube to provide a support for a user and more particularly to such apparatus utilized to support a substantial part of the user's body above the water level.
It is often desirable for fishermen to reach offshore locations in areas where the water is too deep for wading and there is no access for launching a boat. Further, fishing boats both of the fixed hull variety and the inflated structures are heavy and cumbersome in addition to being expensive. It therefore become desirable to obtain some form of seaworthy transportation that may be inexpensive in relation to fishing boats and easily transported to and from remote and otherwise inaccessible areas for the purpose of supporting and enabling propulsion of a fisherman in offshore waters that are too deep for wading.